


before I end my day, remember

by Darnaguen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Mini Drabble, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi + 'My Sweet Prince' by Placebo for a song shuffle meme prompt.





	before I end my day, remember

–  
  
“What do you think, Master? Is he ready?”  
  
The Tatooine sky, blinding and blue, has no answer. He sighs and tucks his hands into his sleeves.  
  
_“What does your heart tell you?”_  The voice echoes from memory, warm and soothing like a lullaby.  
  
The boy’s earnest blue eyes are achingly familiar, yet there’s something…   
  
_He will not fall._  
  
“I think you might have been wrong, Master,” he whispers and imagines a proud smile, fleeting like a mirage.  
  
–


End file.
